


Everybody Wants Someone

by AnOdeToFandoms



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M, Maybe Bea and Ben later, Not positive??, Pedro is really heartbroken and I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOdeToFandoms/pseuds/AnOdeToFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hero’s sixteenth birthday, Pedro’s entire life fell apart. It was blatantly obvious that no one wanted to talk to him. Hell, he didn’t even want to. He didn’t deserve any of them.<br/>But what about Balthazar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Feel Like Being Alone

After Hero’s sixteenth birthday, Pedro’s entire life fell apart. It was blatantly obvious that no one wanted to talk to him. Hell, he didn’t even want to. He didn’t deserve any of them. 

It was terrible, having everyone ignore him and hate him. But it was unbearable having Balthazar, his best friend, the only person he could truly relax with, hate him. Every time Pedro tried to catch his eye or to talk to him, Balthazar would just brush him off and avoid him at all costs. He knew he deserved it, but it hurt like hell. So, inevitably, his life fell into a monotonous record on repeat. Get a few hours of sleep, go to school, attempt to catch Balthazar’s attention, fail, go home, lock himself in his room and speak to no one. Repeat. He was fairly sure that one of these days he was going to actually snap from the sneers and loathing looks he saw everywhere. Pedro knew his grades were slipping, but he couldn’t find himself able to care. His hair, which had once been his pride and joy, was a total wreck, but, once again, he couldn’t find it in him to care. 

John was gone, no one had heard from him in over a week, everything was a complete mess. Posting that panicked plea to Ben’s channel had been a last ditch attempt. Ben probably would not appreciate him, especially him, using his channel for his personal issues, but Pedro had nowhere else to turn to. He hated himself, he hated his actions, he hated his life right now. 

But, of course, everything plunged even further when John posted the video.The video detailing how everything that had happened was completely Pedro’s fault. That was Pedro’s breaking point. 

* * *

“Mr. Donaldson?” Pedro didn’t even look up, just continued staring at his paper. Clearing her throat loudly, the teacher snapped, “Mr. Donaldson!” This time, Pedro glanced up, a tired look in his eyes. Taking over her glasses slowly, she raised her eyebrows, and Pedro suddenly realized he was the only one still left in the room. Jolting slightly, he moved to cram his books in his backpack. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he mumbled some form of an apology as he trudged towards the doors. Even though he wasn’t looking at her, he could feel her eyes burning into him, blaming him, scorning him, hating-

“Your grades have dropped rather drastically recently, haven’t they?” Pedro tensed, then shrugged slightly, turning his body to face her. “I thought English was one of your favorite subjects?” she asked, her voice soft for once. Once again, he simply shrugged. Pursing her lips in slight annoyance, she continued briskly, “Well, either way, I do not want you to fail this class, meaning that you need to start putting more effort into your work. One would think that without that terrible distraction of football,” Pedro tensed, clenching his fists slightly, “you would be doing better.” She shook her head, disappointment written on her face. “I am extremely disappointed in your current work.” Trying to calm himself, Pedro took a shaky breath and nodded, still staring down at the ground. Hearing his teacher take a breath to speak again, Pedro spun on his heels and practically flew out of the room, eager to get away.

Thankfully, that had been his last class of the day, so Pedro could escape the school and all of the people judging him. But, then again, he refused to go home to see his parents whisper about how much he had changed, how worried they were about him, how John would never come back at this rate. So, instead, he headed towards an old favorite spot of his, a cluster of trees just behind the football pitch. Tossing his backpack down carelessly, Pedro slid down, pressing his back against one of the trees. Running a hand through his hair, he slid his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone. No messages, obviously, but that wasn’t why he took it out. He just wanted to watch John’s video again and try to understand where he had gone so horribly wrong.

By the time he was halfway through the video, Pedro was tugging on his hair and barely holding back tears. But he couldn’t. This was the first time he really broke. He buried his face in his knees as sobs began to rack his body. 

* * *

“You always say you’re going to fail, but then you never do,” Balthazar said with a loud laugh, shaking his head at Ursula, who was worrying about a math test she took last period. “Besides, didn’t Meg give you some tips?”

Nodding slowly, Ursula frowned slightly. ‘Well… I mean, yeah, but I think I misunderstood one of the directions, so I totally just failed!” she exclaimed indignantly, as if insulted that someone would doubt her failure. Balthazar simply laughed quietly, shaking his head again. The pair stepped outside and began walking in the direction of Ursula’s house. Ursula gestured eagerly with her hands as she spoke, and Balthazar laughingly dodged her hands.

“Careful with my ukulele, Urs,” he said, grinning as she paused, seeming to realize that she was still carrying it only then.

“Oops, sorry, yeah,” she murmured, gingerly holding it a bit further away. Still laughing, he shook his head again and glanced around. No one was really around, seeing as band practice had run a bit later than usual. Ursula had stayed to watch because she was just that great of a friend. Balthazar turned to face her before doing a double take and glancing across the field. Furrowing his eyebrows slightly, he studied the figure sitting amongst the trees. With a jolt of realization, his eyes widened slightly, and he interrupted Ursula’s rant.

“Hey, so, uh, I forgot something at school, I’m just gonna go back and grab it,” Balthazar mumbled, pausing with eyes still fixed on the figure. Tilting her head slightly and stopping next to him, Ursula followed his line of view and her expression turned neutral.

“Ah. You know,” she started, “I’m not going to forgive him any time soon.” Inhaling sharply, Balthazar glanced sideways at her. “But…” she continued, “that doesn’t mean you can’t.” Chewing his lip, he sighed softly.

“I… I don’t know what to do…” He turned his attention back to the field. Ursula looked at him, a small smile playing on her lips. “I mean, he’s my best friend,” Ursula scoffed at that, “he is, okay? Yeah, I mean I kinda lo-“ He froze suddenly, the word dying on his lips. Eyes widening and grin growing, Ursula laughed loudly.

“Oh my god, you almost said that you love him, didn’t you?!” Balthazar shook his head furiously, a blush growing on his cheeks.

“No, what, I didn’t mean that, I mean, besides, he’s changed!” Balthazar managed to get out something similar to a sentence. Smiling pitifully at him, Ursula shook her head.

“Well, you’ll never know if he has unless you actually go and talk to him.”

Nodding his head reluctantly, Balthazar conceded. “Fine. I’ll go talk to him.” He nervously straightened his shirt and waved a curious Ursula away. “Go home, I’ll probably meet you there in like 20.” She nodded and left, wishing him luck as she went. Steadying himself, Balthazar started across the football field.

* * *

Pedro had heard the distant laughter, felt as if everyone was mocking him. He was so weak, so damn pathetic. Taking a shuddering breath, Pedro attempted to calm down. His racking sobs had at least reduced to silent sobs. Clasping his arms around his knees tighter, he pressed his face into his knees, filled with intense self-hatred. He gasped for breath, then suddenly froze in terror as he heard soft footsteps approaching. No, no, no, damn it, no. This wasn’t going to help his reputation at all. As he panicked internally and subtly tried to wipe his tears away, Pedro felt a body slide down the tree next to him. A soft voice spoke, and Pedro inhaled sharply. He would know that voice anywhere.

“Hey, are you aright…?” Balthazar’s voice was gentle, and it nearly caused Pedro to burst into tears again. However, he held it in and turned his head away from his friend, still trying to wipe away his tears. Taking a few breaths and fixing a weak smile on his face, Pedro turned to face Balthazar, straightening up slightly.

“I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” Balthazar’s eyes looked shocked, and the feeble smile faked on Pedro’s face wavered. 

Pedro looked like a complete mess, even to Balthazar. Pedro’s hair looked as if someone had tried to tear it out of his head, his cheeks were stained with tears, and his eyes were bloodshot and had horrible bruises under them, likely from lack of sleep. Balthazar knew he was supposed to be furious with Pedro but he couldn’t bring himself to be, not when he looked like hell itself. Huffing slightly, Balthazar reached out and pulled Pedro into a tight hug. The other boy was tense for a moment, before giving in and returning the hug, burying his face in Balthazar’s shoulder. Gripping Pedro tightly, Balthazar began humming softly, attempting to calm down the other boy, whose shoulders had begun shaking again. 

The pair stayed like that for a while, with Balthazar humming quietly and Pedro trying to get control of himself. Finally, Pedro lifted his head slowly and pulled away, avoiding looking at Balthazar. 

“I, uh, I’m sorry, I think I may have ruined your jacket…” Pedro trailed off awkwardly, realizing how cliche he sounded. Glancing at his jacket, Balthazar shrugged.

“Hey, whatever, it’s only a jacket. No need to apologize,” Balthazar paused momentarily. “Well, not about the jacket, anyway.” Pedro looked up at him with a look of genuine surprise on his face. 

“Wait, you're actually… you're actually willing to listen to me?” The hopeful look on Pedro’s face tore Balthazar down to the bone. He simply nodded and watched with a faint smile as Pedro’s look turned relieved. “Okay, I, uh, thank you.” Pedro took a deep breath and cast his eyes down to the ground, expression turning nervous and scared again. “I just… Damn, Balthy,” he hesitated, “I mean, Balthazar, sorry, I don’t deserve to call you that.” Balthazar was shocked at that. He knew Pedro would be beating himself up, but he hadn’t expected this shell of a man. 

“Christ, Pedro, deep breaths. It’s okay. Just… talk.”

“I fucked up so badly, okay?” Balthazar reeled back slightly, surprised that Pedro was actually cursing like that. The other boy dragged a hand through his hair and tugged on it nervously. “I just… I messed up so badly, y’know? And I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” Pedro looked up with a desperate look in his eyes, searching Balthazar’s eyes for some sign or emotion. The musician nodded slowly. Pedro continued. “Honestly, there is nothing I regret more,” he paused for a moment, a brief expression of hurt crossing his face, “Well, except whatever I’ve done to make John hate me so much.” His eyes turned away from Balthazar anxiously. “But, shit, everyone hates me. Bea hates me, Ben hates me, Hero hates me, John really hates me, even I hate me. But worst of all, _you_ hate me,” Pedro whispered, eyes trained on the dusty ground. Balthazar chewed his lip as he realized he had completely forgotten about John running away and all the added stress that would cause for Pedro. Swallowing thickly, Balthazar also realized that he couldn’t hate Pedro. He could not even stay mad at him. Sure, Pedro had made mistakes, serious mistakes, but he did not deserve all of this. And, well, Balthazar was too deep in love with Pedro to hate him. So, Balthazar gently gripped Pedro's shoulders until the boy looked at him.

Sighing quietly, he stared Pedro in the eyes and stated, “I don’t hate you. I could never hate you.” He held up a hand to stop Pedro’s incoming protest. “Everyone makes mistakes, aright? Besides, I…” Balthazar hesitated, then shook his head to himself, “…I could never stay mad at you, okay?” A tentative smile crossed Pedro’s lips, which, inevitably, Balthazar’s eyes could not help but flicker to. 

“…seriously? So, like, we’re still friends…?” Pedro asked uncertainly. _I would prefer more than that_ , Balthazar thought to himself, but he found himself nodding.

“Of course we are, you idiot.” It may have caused a pang in his heart, but it was worth it for the beaming, genuine smile he received with those words. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, friends, how's it going? So, this is my first fanfiction in, like, two years. Sorry, I just have to get back in the rhythm of it all.  
> I might have gone a bit overboard with this, whoops. Either way, I've found that Science is a great class to write in, so I should (theoretically) be updating pretty regularly!  
> If there are any errors or anything is offensive to anyone, let me know, yeah?


	2. Epiphany Is Such A Cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro comes out to Balth, and Bea is stubborn.

Things were essentially back to normal between Pedro and Balthazar. After Pedro’s breakdown, Pedro has been unusually awkward and nervous, but Balthazar had managed to coax the other boy back to Balth’s house to relax and just talk. Ursula had understood, no questions asked, simply responding with a ‘be careful.’ But, after Pedro stopped treading as if he were on thin ice, the pair became more casual, laughing and playing video games as if the whole Hero fiasco had not happened. And if Balthazar's eyes remained on Pedro for moments too long, well, neither of them mentioned it.

* * *

It was really weird, Balthazar thought to himself as he absentmindedly plucked his guitar strings, to have Pedro, Mr. Everybody-Loves-Me, following him around like a lost puppy. Usually, it would be the other way around. Pedro was supposed to be the one to drag Balthazar out of his shell and try to get him to participate in events or parties. But, no, not at the moment. Balthazar glanced up from his guitar, eyes flicking to the boy sitting against the wall of the music room, dutifully working through some sort of homework.

Almost as if sensing the other boy’s eyes on him, Pedro glanced up, an easy grin crossing his lips as he looked at the musician. Flushing slightly, Balthazar smiled back quickly before turning back to his guitar and scattered music sheets. He knew the other boy was still looking at him, which caused his fingers to fumble on the strings slightly. Muttering softly, Balthazar forced himself to put Pedro out of his mind and sketched in another note on his sheet, effectively shutting everyone, including Pedro, out of his mind.

* * *

Pedro had been trying to build up courage all day. Even so, he was terrified. No matter how much Pedro tried convincing himself otherwise, he could not help but to run all of the worst-case scenarios through his mind. What is Balth hated him for not not having spilled it sooner? What if Balthazar just scoffed or laughed it off like some sort of joke? Of course, these were all ridiculous situations, but Pedro couldn’t help it.

Pedro had never really thought about his sexuality. When he was younger, he had just as many crushes on boys as he did on girls. It seemed completely normal to him, but his friends had just laughed it off, dismissing it as a joke, so he often did the same. Even as he got older, Pedro found that guys were just as attractive as girls were. But, once again, he ignored those feelings and pretended they didn’t actually exist. However, he had realized that that method was useless and ineffective. So, Pedro was going to do it, he had had the entire ordeal planned out to the final detail. Coming out to anyone, especially Bea (what if she just laughed at him again?), was going to be difficult, really difficult But he was going to do it.

And then Hero’s party happened.

And then everyone he loved hated him.

And then his brother ran away.

And then he was alone.

But now, now he had his closest and most treasured friendship back intact, and Pedro was damn determined to just tell Balth, he had hated lying so much-

“I’m bisexual,” Pedro blurted out, a horrified expression coming over his face as his carefully crafted plans flew out the window with his proclamation. Balthazar’s playing paused as he glanced up, coming out of a daze.

“...what did you say?” Balthazar asked, thinking he had heard wrong. Pedro, bright red at this time, avoided Balthazar’s eyes as he shook his head quickly.

“Uh, nothing important,” he muttered, a nervous laugh coming out. Raising an eyebrow, a doubtful Balthazar stared him down.

“Really.” Letting out a sigh, Pedro shrugged as the musician continued softly, “Because I thought I heard you say that you were bi?”

A nervous smile crossing his face at Balthazar’s gentle tone, Pedro conceded. “Well, uh, yeah, that’s what I, uh, said…” Still not looking at Balthazar, Pedro rambled slightly, “I’m sorry for not being completely honest with you before, I just didn’t want to come to terms with it myself, I guess, I mean, it’s just-”

“Pedro.” Stopping abruptly, Pedro dared to look up at Balthazar and was met with a wide smile. “Calm down, it’s completely fine. I understand.” Slumping down with relief, Pedro grinned widely. “Have you told anyone else yet?” Pedro shrugged casually.

“Nah. I wanted you to be the first one to know.”

Balthazar couldn’t help but feel a spark of hope flicker inside of him. He didn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.

* * *

After that day, Balthazar noticed that Pedro was starting to open up more to him. He smiled more freely, he treated people even better than the old Pedro had. But, even with that, Balthazar could still tell that it hurt Pedro when one of his friends sent a glare in his direction. His smile would fall and his eyes would dull slightly before he forced it all back up as a defense mechanism.

Honestly, Bea was the worst of all for Pedro. She blatantly refused to accept Pedro’s apology. Bea was blowing up at Balthazar one day after school for reigniting his friendship with Pedro, which Balthazar had expected, though he hoped it would not happen.. But Pedro heard it all. Bea hadn’t known Pedro was coming up behind her, and Balthazar had tried warning her, but she simply shouted over him.

“How the hell could you take him back after what he did to Hero?!”

“Bea-”

“He’s a horrible person, Balth! He destroyed Hero, he drove his own brother away-” Stopping short behind Bea, Pedro’s face drained of color and he halted in his tracks at the accusation. Balthazar’s eyes were wide with horror, and he shook his head wildly.

“Bea!” Balthazar hissed, with a pointed look over her shoulder. With an annoyed glance, she spun on her heels. Seeing Pedro frozen there, she had the grace to look slightly ashamed. Swallowing, Pedro dragged a hand through his hair shakily.

“I, uh, yeah, you’re right. But, I mean, you haven’t been answering my calls, and I just wanted to apologize, to both you and Hero. I am so incredibly sorry, you don’t even understand how much I regret that, it was such a huge mistake,” Pedro hastened to say, a frown creasing his face.

Sneering slightly, Bea scoffed, “Yeah, well, you should feel sorry. You deserve to feel like that, after what you did.” She shook her head furiously. “I’m not even sure that I can forgive you.” At this scathing remark, Balthazar saw Pedro’s broken expression as he hung his head in shame. Bea brushed past him, only glancing back at Balthazar with an odd expression on her face once before continuing to Ben, who was looking at Pedro with a hesitantly pitying expression. But, following Bea’s lead, he turned and walked away.

A shuddering breath from Pedro unfroze Balthazar, and he stepped forward, placing a hand on Pedro’s shoulder nervously.

“She’ll come around,” Balthazar reassured, biting his lip. Pedro flashed him a small smile.

“I hope so. I really hope so. Thank you, Balth. I need that.” An unspoken _I need you_ was underlying those words, but Balthazar only smiled and pulled Pedro towards the music room again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, friends, how's it going? So, it turns out snow days are good for something, haha. I know I promised more regular updates but I'm such a mess, and my grades are slipping, which is something I'm not too keen about. But, nevertheless, I refuse to let this fic die. So, I promise to try as hard as I can to update normally.   
> As previously stated, let me know if anything is offensive to anyone or there are any errors, I'll try to change it!


End file.
